


Midnight Confessions

by Run_you_clever_weasley



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Confessions, F/F, Female Character of Color, Ficlet, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character of Color, Mentioned River Song, Not What It Looks Like, Sharing a Bed, Short, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run_you_clever_weasley/pseuds/Run_you_clever_weasley
Summary: Title’s a bit misleading, really.Want to know WHY?WELL THEN YOU’LL HAVE TO READ THIS.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write Yaz good, I’m sorry in advance.  
> I don’t even ship thasmin, but I just really wanted this fic to happen. SO HERE YA GO

Yasmin Khan was usually good at giving people their privacy.

**Usually.**

  
But when she heard the Doctor crying, she knew something was up.  
"Doctor?"   
  
"What is it, Yaz?" _Shit. She heard me.  
_  
"What's up?"   
  
"I'm fine."

  
"You're not fine. Why are you still awake?"   
  
"Time Lords sleep less than humans."   
  
“I know that." _Of course, her go-to excuse._   
  
"Why are you still awake?"

"I heard you crying. Doctor, what is it?" At this, Yaz turned the Doctor to face her.

The Doctor sighed and put her hands in her face.

"You wouldn't get it."

"Just... tell me." The Doctor picked up a picture that had fallen to the floor and showed it to Yaz.

"Her name's River. Or it, it was." The Doctor tried to choke back a new round of tears, and Yaz reached her arm out to pull the Doctor into a tender embrace.   
  
Internally, she was panicking. She had never seen the Doctor like this. She was always the one crying and the Doctor was always the one comforting. She tried not to show the panic on her face, though. The Doctor needed her to be calm.  
  
"I met her when I was on my tenth regeneration. Pinstripes, remember?" Yaz gave a soft nod.  
  
"Our timelines were in reverse order, meaning the first time I saw her was the last time she saw me. She - she sacrificed herself to save me. I saw her again in my eleventh and twelfth regenerations, and we - we fell in love."  
  
The Doctor pulled back and looked up at Yaz. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you..."

"About your ex? It's fine. **I'm** sorry."  
  
"There's a planet called Darillium. We spent twenty-four years there and-" The Doctor broke off, crying and Yaz pulled her into another hug. "I'm sorry." Yaz murmured, stroking the blonde's hair.

"Are we..."

"What?" Yaz looked down at the Doctor. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Are we still... y' know? Dating?" Yasmin's concern melted instantly, and she almost had to hold back a snort.  
"Of course! Why wouldn't you think so? We can slow down if you aren't ready for a new relationship yet, but, it's not like I didn't know I'm not the first person to be with you."  
  
At this, the Doctor smiled genuinely. "You are truly brilliant, Yasmin Khan."  
  
"As are you."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy?  
> If so, please kudos, comment, and check out my other awesome DW works. Thanks for reading!


End file.
